liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Manipulation
Also Called *Elementalism *Elementumkinesis Summary Around the fifth century BC, in an attempt to explain the nature of matter, the Greek philosopher Empedocles analyzed nature and concluded that everything in the universe would consist of four main elements: earth, fire, air, and water. Later, around 350 BC, the Greek philosopher Aristotle added that each of these elements had a proper place and sought to remain in it or find it. The heavenly bodies did not obey this rule because they were not made of the elements found on earth. They were made of another perfect element: Ether. Although these explanations have already been superseded and refuted by modern chemistry and physics, these concepts are still widely explored in fiction. This page refers to the manipulation of the elements of nature as devised by ancient philosophers. Types Resume Fogo= The Fire is one of the most - if not the most famous - elements, being represented in almost every known elemental ensemble, along with water. Fire is characteristic of being warm and bright, often vital to society, yet equally capable of destroying it. Description Fire is nothing but heat and light energy in a specific form produced by the combustion of materials. Although simple and extremely logical, since fire is nothing but high temperature and light, it is something that many people do not stop to think about. Symbology Fire is an element that usually represents both negative and positive things. Positively, it usually represents passion, emotions, love, courage, power, temperament, comfort, and change. Negatively, it also often represents chaos, destruction, impulsiveness and violence, often associated with hell and unclean things. Utilities * Energy Projection: Being composed of energy, the act of emitting flame in any form can be classified as energy projection, more specifically combined heat and light energy. * Energy Manipulation: To produce fire, it is necessary to combine light and heat energy. Fire handlers could do this in many ways, either by combining the light and heat energies of the place, or by producing themselves, some degree of energy manipulation is required to accomplish it. The creation of fire is also able to consume matter, producing high amounts of energy in doing so. * Light Manipulation: As I said before, fire is the combination of light and heat energy. Therefore, when producing fire, you must produce or conduct light. This is visible in fire, where its mere presence can illuminate places, being the basic principle of torches and lamps. * Temperature Manipulation: As I said before, fire is the combination of light and heat energy. Therefore, when producing fire, you must produce or conduct heat. The user can do this in many ways, whether by conducting heat from his own body or environment, or by producing himself, it is noteworthy that fire raises the temperature wherever he goes. * Vacuum Creation: Intense enough fire can consume everything in the area where it remains, so it can create vacuums, although natural fire dissipates if this happens due to lack of fuel. This is usually only temporary and momentary and can only act as a barrier that lasts a maximum of one or two seconds. * Aura: By emitting fire of its own, a user can create a pseudo-defensive aura, causing damage and incinerating anyone who touches it, and repelling any attack that cannot tolerate vacuum or intense heat, such as others. fire or air attacks. * Destruction: A sufficiently intense fire can incinerate any chemical element or compound. * Nullification of Attacks: Attacks based on the use of air, combustible materials or fire are greatly impaired by the fire's own ability to consume everything (being able to easily consume oxygen and hydrogen in the case of air) and create vacuums by consuming matter (Thus nullifying other fire attacks). Trivia * Fire is, in almost every elemental set, weak against water because it covers the fuels it tries to consume and nullifies combustion. But fire produced by other means, whether magic or nuclear fission, is immune to it. (In the case of nuclear fission, in reality, adding water would only intensify it) |-|Water= Summary The Water is one of the most - if not the most famous - elements, being represented in almost every known elemental ensemble, along with fire. Water is characteristic for being a vital resource not only for humanity, but for all beings in the world, being a transparent liquid, without color, taste or smell, vital to the chemical processes that take place in the bodies of organic beings. Description Water is the combination of two atoms of hydrogen and one of oxygen, forming H 2 O. Water is a clear liquid with no color, taste or smell, boiling and melting points, and molecular weight being considered the basis for many forms of measurement. Symbology The representation of water in elemental sets is usually positive. It usually represents peace, life, healing, health, calm and placidity. Sometimes, when compared to rivers, it is also considered a symbol of change. When negatively portrayed, water is often considered a destructive force, as dangerous as it is necessary, and - when compared to lakes and puddles - represents stagnation. Utilities * Body Manipulation: Most living things have high percentages of water in their body composition (Humans have 70%, I believe, and jellyfish can have up to 98%). A water handler has great control over most of the body of these living things and their bodily functions and can destroy the opponent's entire body with nothing but the right commands. * Pressure Manipulation: By controlling high amounts of water and "swallowing" the opponent with it, it is possible that the pressure created is such that the opponent is crushed. * Plant Manipulation: Most plants have high amounts of water inside. By drastically adding or removing water, it is possible to change plants suddenly and violently, often killing the plant in the process. With the right control, it is possible to reduce plants to dry forms and easily destroyed by any kind of physical effort. * Optical Gusts: Even the eyes have a lot of water, and thanks to the small holes located in the pupils, it is possible to emit tiny but extremely pressed water jets that have high destructive power. * Nullification of Attacks: Water is considered the universal solvent and the best way to treat fire, and this is true. Water, in sufficient quantities, is capable of neutralizing any potentially poisonous chemical compounds and elements, and can cover the materials that regular fire attempts to consume, thereby nullifying combustion. * Force Fields: Water is capable of encasing physical objects and causing energetic distortions, for example, causing light to refract. * Status Effect Induction: Water is capable of detoxifying people in the right amounts and can cause them to decrease in speed and vitality if it is disposed of in the right way. Trivia * Water is, in almost every elemental set, strong against fire because it covers the fuels it tries to consume and nullifies combustion. But fire produced by other means, whether magic or nuclear fission, is immune to it. (In the case of nuclear fission, in reality, adding water would only intensify it) |-|Earth= Summary The Earth is one of the most famous elements there is, being represented in various known elemental sets. The earth is characteristic for having various forms and ways of being, it can be hard and dry, moist and soft, fertile and arid, but almost always, it usually represents life and solidity. Description The concept of "land" largely depends on the context used, as well as the society under investigation. Scientifically speaking, the earth is nothing but an accumulation of countless minerals and molecular compounds, in quantities too variable and large to form metals. Symbology Land is often positively portrayed, although it also depends on the context in which it is analyzed. Positively, it represents food, survival, life, solidity, strength, endurance and placidity. When negatively portrayed, it can represent slowness, stubbornness, closed minds, and if arid lands are considered, certain death. Utilities * Constructs: Although technically any element can make constructs, the earth is remarkable as it is one of the few that a human could use without other powers to stand / interact with their constructs directly. * Metal Manipulation: Earth is nothing more than the gathering of minerals and (Often) organic materials, so to control the earth, you must have some control over the metal. Depending on the context and culture, it can be seen that metal and earth are considered to be the same element. * Biological Manipulation: Manipulation of various types of land would require the user to control the biological materials present on it, such as decomposed animal debris, humus and plant fragments. * Plant Manipulation: With command over land, it is easy for the user to destroy plants or plant formations by controlling the land where their roots and supports are located, or increasing the available nutrient rate for the plant. growth of these plants. * Seismic Manipulation: With great control over the earth, it is possible to create earthquakes and cause extremely dangerous natural phenomena such as volcanic eruptions and, indirectly, tsunamis. * Barriers: Again, although it is possible to create barriers with various elements, the earth is naturally fit for such an act, given its high resistance, repelling abilities and ease of interaction. |-|Ar= Summary The Ar is one of the most famous elements there is, being represented in several known elemental sets. The air is portrayed as omnipresent, necessary and calm, but also varied, with serene and vital "airs" and killer and destructive "airs". Description Unlike most elements, air is possibly one of the most difficult to define. Scientifically speaking, air is the conjunction of all gases in a given atmosphere, although in mythological, religious, and symbolic terms this may apply to only certain forms of air. Symbology Air is often portrayed, as is fire, as necessary but still dangerous, though it has more positive connotations compared to fire. The air, when positively portrayed, represents serenity, grace, speed, change, persistence, humor, and freedom. When negatively portrayed, it can represent a total lack of commitment, exaggerated lightness, destruction and even a barrier. Utilities * Scientific Manipulation: One who manipulates air manipulates all gases in the atmosphere, thus having control over all elements of the periodic table, and most of their combinations. A user may well have the opponent ingest excessive amounts of toxic gases, or remove all oxygen from their lungs. * Body Manipulation: When removing specific gases from the opponent's body, it is possible to cause violent changes in the target's bodies. For example, by removing oxygen from a human's body, it is possible to stop almost all bodily functions, causing death. * Climate Manipulation: Good control over the air allows the user to create storms, hurricanes, high winds and more. * Electrical Manipulation: Shock from certain gas concentrations can cause lightning and electric currents, although these effects are often too indirect to be useful. * Fire Handling: Certain gases are highly flammable, and sometimes the slightest contact with them can cause them to ignite. * Poison Manipulation: Various gases and vapors are extremely toxic and may cause infection, blistering, or even death upon mere contact or ingestion of these gases. * Acid Handling: There are various corrosive and acidic gases which can cause high damage to skin and metals with your contact. * Metal Manipulation: Being forms of matter, gases have natural reactions with other materials. Contact of, for example, oxygen with ordinary iron can cause it to rust through oxidation. * Material Handling: Although limited, an air handler can combine gases and make them impact each other, producing or emitting materials. * Status Effect Induction: Various gases can have effects on the bodies of those who come into contact with them, especially through aspiration. The most notable effects are Reduction (weakening the opponent's body), Paralysis, Poisoning, and Augmentation. (Certain gases may amplify the positive effects on the affected person's body) * Reflection of Attacks: Sufficiently powerful air currents are capable of firing or redirecting almost all forms of matter, and even affecting energetic forms. * Vacuum Creation: By removing all gases in a given area, it is possible for a vacuum to be created. |-|Electricity= Summary Electricity, often also called "Lightning" in the study of elements, is an energy very represented in various elemental sets, characterized by its effects on the human body and its various expressions. It is usually represented by lightning and storms. Description Electricity is one of the most famous forms of energy in existence, with everything that has an electric charge as electricity. It was considered, from Maxwell's equations, as part of one phenomenon such as magnetism: Electro-magnetism. Symbology Electricity is often surprisingly well represented in elemental and symbolic sets, although there are also negative representations. Positively speaking, we can talk about fine electricity have represented utility, speed, change, courage, intelligence, animation and joy. Negatively, it tends to represent violence, lack of consideration or reflection and lack of morals. Utilities * Energy Manipulation: Electricity can be emitted in an energetic form, composed of electric charge and light energy, and can also be transformed into other energies, such as light and heat. * Light Manipulation: Electric charge, in the form of lightning and certain charges, can produce flashes and light waves. * Temperature Manipulation: Electric charge is capable of causing the acceleration of molecules and the rise in temperature of things affected by it. * Body Manipulation: Sufficiently strong shocks can interfere with body functions, contracting muscles and causing severe damage or changes in synapses and nervous system function. * Magnetic Manipulation: Being the same force - electromagnetism - electricity obviously encompasses magnetism, being able to freely attract and repel metals and things. * Status Effect Induction: Electricity is capable of promoting multiple effects on the bodies affected by it, causing paralysis, reduction and poisoning. * Resurrection: Well-performed electric shocks can cause still hearts to beat again, although this often leaves sequelae. * Force Fields: Electricity is capable of producing electric fields, and it is remarkable that these fields outweigh the force of gravity and differ in the fact that they are not limited in attracting, and can also repel any form of physical matter, and interfere in energy matter and overcome other forces, such as gravita. |-|Light= Summary The Light is an element that is quite represented in various sets, especially in games of the genre RPG, where it usually represents the sacred forces and the divine. Light is an immaterial energy that provides negligent pressure, serving to, among millions of things, color matter. Description Light is a kind of electromagnetic radiation that arises in the electromagnetic spectrum, being remarkable for giving color to things. Popularly speaking, the term usually refers only to visible light, although in physics, anything that is electromagnetic radiation is classified as light, even radio waves, X-rays, and microwaves. Symbology Light is possibly the most well-represented element in most cultures. Positively, it usually represents sacredness, kindness, honesty, kindness, comfort, justice, and intellect. Although very rare, there are cases where it is negatively represented, where it may mean destruction, although such views are extremely rare. Utilities * Super Senses: By using certain forms of light, such as X-rays, it is possible for the wearer to be able to see through things like flesh and blood. * Energy Projection: To project rays and light waves, the character in question must be able to manipulate light energy, giving it shape and consistency. * Energy Manipulation: Again, manipulating light requires the manipulation of light energy, and in some cases nuclear energy. * Radioactive Manipulation: Various forms of light such as microwaves and radio waves are radioactive and toxic and can cause severe damage to living organisms that are exposed to them. * Temperature Manipulation: Intense light is often accompanied by intense heat, and the most dangerous and radioactive forms of light, such as ultraviolet rays, are highly hot. * Body Manipulation: Intense lights, especially radioactive ones, are capable of causing severe damage to the affected body cells. * Plant Manipulation: Plants, for the most part, rely on photosynthesis to produce energy to sustain themselves, and with the removal of light, plants can stop producing energy and, slowly but surely, die. * Manipulation of Darkness: Darkness is nothing but the absence of light, so a light manipulator must be able to create zones of darkness by moving all light away from a specific place. * Invisibility & Camouflage: By changing the lights that give it color to suit the environment or removing them completely, a light manipulator can camouflage itself perfectly in the environment, or become invisible to the eyes of those who They have super vision and can see in X-ray, infrared and ultraviolet, and also invisible in most radars. * Status Effect Induction: Intense flashes of light are known to cause multiple effects on the bodies of those affected. We can mention disability, mental attacks (intense mental confusion), poisoning (nausea and heartburn), crying, burning eyes, among others. |-|Darkness= Summary Darkness is an element quite represented in various sets, usually representing fear, death, the unknown and the profane. Darkness is treated as a primordial fear of humanity - and not only of it, but of various animals - because it limits vision, and its coming brings out fierce predators in nature. Description Darkness is nothing but the absence of light. Therefore, scientifically speaking, it is impossible to manipulate the "darkness" itself, even if it does not exist at all. What is possible to accomplish, however, is the scattering of light in a given place, which would create darkness. Symbology Darkness is possibly the most misrepresented element in mythologies and religions. When positively portrayed, it represents the unknown, sleep, night, relaxation and, very occasionally, peace. When negatively portrayed, it represents death, the profane, fear, predators, insecurity, limitation, chasms, and holes. Utilities * Technological Manipulation: Sufficiently powerful dark manipulators can destroy - or at least render useless - almost any light-based electronic system by nullifying all forms of light they emit, receive and within. * Mental Manipulation: Extended stay in absolute darkness can cause severe damage to the mind and perception of those affected. With 40 hours of absolute darkness, a normal person begins to hallucinate, loses memorization, temporal awareness, processing and learning skills, and has reduced mental, sensory and persuasive resistance. * Status Effect Induction: In absolute darkness, especially if it is sudden, it is completely possible for the character to inflict Blindness, Mental Attacks (intense mental confusion), Sleep (The regular human body is conditioned to become drowsier the darker it is) and even Reduction. (The sudden change of light can weaken some living things) * Force Fields: A zone of darkness, considering that it scatters light continuously and intensely, is able to completely nullify radiation, light rays, radars, among many other effects. * Invisibility: Neutralizing various forms of light can completely nullify various forms of vision, from X-ray to ultraviolet vision. In an area of sufficiently large darkness, it is possible that the character is completely indistinguishable from the rest. Also, by removing enough light to be visible only in infrared, darkness handlers can become invisible to many conventional living things. * Neutralization: By scattering light, it is completely possible to nullify various forms of light-based, radiation or even X-ray based super senses or ultraviolet or infrared detection. Not only that, but the character can also nullify the vigor of beings who depend on light to stay active. |-|Metal= Summary Metal is relatively common in elemental ensembles, commonly representing strength, hardness, and technology, symbolizing the advancements of humanity through the ages. Description Metals, by scientific name, are all elements, substances and alloys that have good electrical and thermal conductivity, high hardness and with atoms of metallic character. Generally, metals have silver or yellowish color. Symbology Metal is a considerably "neutral" or positive element in elemental sets. Positively speaking, it regularly represents hardness, endurance, courage, advancement, stability, order and tough decisions. But it also represents war, a reminder that no one can ever live in peace and brutality. Utilities * Earth Manipulation: The user of this type of manipulation is capable of handling various types of soils at varying levels, considering that various types of rock and soils are formed from agglomeration of metals. * Poisonous & Radioactive Manipulation: Various types of metal are radioactive and / or toxic to the environment and living things. Mercury, americium, uranium and plutonium are good examples of metals extremely harmful to living things. * Body Manipulation: Metal is a vital component to the life of all living beings. By manipulating the metal inside them, it can be killed almost instantly, for example, it can end the transfer of oxygen in the blood and end most bodily functions. * Technological Manipulation: By manipulating the metal present in electronic mechanisms and devices, the user of this power is able to modify them extensively, either improving them, damaging them or even radically changing them. * Status Effect Induction: The infusion or presence of metals can influence not only people, but the behavior of other elements. Certain metals may cause Reduction (Through intoxication), Poisoning, or Mental Attacks in living things, while others may cause Increase in certain elements and may increase the power of electrical currents. * Healing: Injecting metals into the bloodstream of weakened people can contribute to their recovery as long as the amount is extremely controlled and well applied. Also, by forcing the production of cells and driving their targeting, it is possible to force regeneration of up to Rank E, if not higher. * Neutralization: By controlling the metals in the opponent's body, it is possible to prevent Rank E (if not Rank D until atomic Regeneration), and can redirect and virtually nullify the power of heat attacks. and electric. * Barriers: Metal is, for sure, one of the best elements to create barriers, being highly resistant and with several properties. Certain metals can be toxic just because they are close to enemies, while others are super effective against acids, while others can completely disperse electrical attacks. Applications *'Earth Manipulation': *''Water Manipulation '': *'Air Manipulation': *''Fire Manipulation'': Users *'All Naruto characters': *''All Fairy Tail characters'': Gallery F5766eb57eaa1bb31c742f8facb3b522.gif|Natsu can use both fire and electric elements pt-br:Manipulação Elementar Category:Powers